Magical Monsters and Fantastic Aliens
by chocolatecakecuddles18
Summary: These are lyrics about cosmic creatures approaching to dominate and conquer our systems and structures, and devastate and devour every sentient organism. These treacherous and terrifying extraterrestrials of bizarre and mysterious origins will stop at nothing to annihilate everything. Their immense and immeasurable imagination is beyond human perception and comprehension.
1. Imagination Unleashed, Infinity Launched

**These are the lyrics to (possibly) an album about amazingly awesome aliens transforming into brutally devastating creatures because of what they've observed and examined from our earthly planet.**

These alien monsters used to be fabulous and wonderful creatures of infinite happiness and amusement, living in magical fantasy galaxies, heavens of eternal excellence and spectacular paradises of magnificent splendor far beyond human comprehension and imagination. However, when they encounter our Earthly planet, which is way inferior to their multiverses of amazing awesomeness, and take notice of the filth, corruption, flaws, suffering, despair, misery, frustration, loneliness and evil of our planets, which disgusts and repulses them so much that it morphs them from powerful and perfect god-like beings to fierce and brutally savage beasts who despise these worthless humans. They become full of bloodlust and malicious annihilation and basically want to destroy these abominations in a super elaborate and nefarious fashion, because human's perception of a heaven is so futile and pathetic compared to their fantastically awesome and magically wonderful worlds of beautifully dazzling dreams and brilliant exhilaration and intrigue.

Imagination Unleashed, Infinity Launched: Asteroids and supernovas bow to me. Harnessing the black holes and cosmic nebulas to pulverize and decimate the subordinate slaves. I've initially lacerated, mutilated, punctured and penetrated the atmospheres of Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and Neptune. I have genetically engineered an immaculate and exquisite race of awesome aliens and magical monsters that reign over spectacular fabulousness and magnificent fantasy splendor of transcendent excellence. It will be classified and categorized as a lengthy, prodigious chain of intricate and wonderful galaxies beyond eternal suffering and excruciation and infinite imagination and spectacular magical awesomeness and excellence. Appealing magnificence and alluring marvelousness will make you obsessed and mesmerized by our incredibly fabulous and amazingly fantastic worlds of dazzling dreams and beautifully brilliant heavenly euphoria and enthusiastic ecstasy fun. Beyond all comprehension and understanding of your terrestrial terrain, so complicated and mysteriously phenomenal it's inconceivable, we've established and devised multiverses of exhilarating and intriguing exploration and discovery that are wonderfully beautiful and fantastically magnificent in fabulous amusement and extraordinary elation. Any resistance and rebellion will be perceived intolerable and you'll be teleported and transported to our pleasure paradises and happy heavens of wonderful marvelousness and fantastic fabulousness, excellently contrived and magnificently maintained in beautifully amazing awesomeness.

Revelry In Obliteration and Extermination: Heaven and Hell come together to prevent these alien monsters of beautiful brilliance, magical wonder, awesome amazement, andspectacular excellence from conquering and invading/abducting our Earth. Seraphic and fiendish beings combine and collide to fight off a gruesome representation of spite and enmity. Once creatures living in beautiful and wonderful awesomeness, magnificent splendor and spectacular excellence, fabulous fantasy galaxies and magical paradises of heavenly amazement and enthusiastic ecstasy, they formulate schemes which are engaging and captivating, yet labyrinthine and sagacious. The aptitude and competency of these frightening, abominable aliens and monsters is higher and more evolved and transcendent than anything humans can develop and concoct. They begin to gradually and carefully smash and shatter countless hours of time and energy, leaving behind craters and calderas that cannot be erased or mended. When they complete their deadly and dangerous task of wicked malignance, without mercy the once marvelously terrific creatures contaminate our planetary surface with their dexterous crafts and a gargantuan arsenal of despicable and revulsive demolition. Persecuted, these maggots, vultures, leeches and locusts induce paranoia and instigate dismay. Their wonderfully fantastic and fabulously spectacular worlds of exquisite, incredible and dazzling dreams full of infinite possibilities of magnificence and amazement have been vaporized in the obsession of corruption, belligerence and iniquity.

Unlimited: All things bright and beautiful, all things awesome and wonderful, all things magnificent and brilliant, all things marvelous and fabulous, all things charming and appealing, all things glamorous and glorious, all things colorful and crazy, all things magical and majestic, all things fantastic and imaginative, all things jubilant and exuberant, all things exciting and interesting, all things hilarious and entertaining, all things open, free, powerful and perfect, all things amazing and incredible, we can be unlimited in unknown galaxies forever! Let's travel to infinity!

Extraterrestrial Vanquishment: Eviscerated in depravity of torturous realms. Sliced and severed by haunting and atrocious unknowns. Lechery and lust obstruct trust. The concepts of beautiful and shining glory are now scorching and devoured. Your wonderfully magical heavens in destruction. Your spectacularly splendid fantasy worlds in devastation. Every fabulous dream and amazing imagination experience shall be smashed and stomped upon. All your excellently magnificent ecstasy fun and enthusiastic awesomeness is conquered and excruciated by alien forces. Monstrous entities on collision courses with the quintessential properties. Bringing obscene plagues and despicable materials of slaughter and carnage. Stabbed, shocked, gutted, hypnotized, immobilized, freezing and choking, blood oozing and organs festering. Desperate and pathetic humans of feeble contempt shriek and screech, their energy and cognition diminishing and depleting as they get murdered in disgust. Exasperation and animosity of mysterious critters propels perpetual impaling and poison injection, leaving heaps of perishing corpses. We are gods of ruthless eradication.

Ukubhujiswa Isinengiso (Disgusting Destruction in Zulu): Dainty and delicate humans can't fathom the majesty and magnificence. Squandering and swallowing creatures can't compare to the magically wonderful amazement. Your fabulous fantasy and heavenly paradises of spectacular awesomeness are futile and abortive in the beauty and splendor of my multiverses of brilliantly marvelous worlds. Your chronological and physiological proliferation and awareness are ramshackle and dilapidated to my exquisite enthusiasm and immaculate imagination excellence. Magical and fantastic monsters attach and amalgamate with fabulous and spectacular aliens. Their tremendous and gigantic power infuse and pervade your planet with demolition and lethal bitterness. Our dazzling and marvelous realms of outrageously pleasant dreams and euphoria terminate and extinguish mortal population. Wonderful and amazing destroyers and haunters provide assistance to the magnificent and excellent distributors of relentless demise. A palatable and delicious banquet for horrible abominations and grotesque repugnance alike. These tumultuous frenzies of malevolent slaughter leaves mankind distraught and delirious. A maelstrom of cataclysmic perplexity removing all magical brilliance and beautiful awesomeness. Nefarious and sinister calamity and eternally merciless rampages killing all spectacular fantasy fabulousness and wonderful splendor magnificence. Our once triumphant and flourishing earth is now in affliction and distress. The inadequate remains convulse and disgorge intuition and sentiment into a tenebrous oblivion. Despair and despondency further equip the lords of evil with the required hostility and venom.

Basking In Ashes: Agonizing asphyxiation and pitiful withdrawal of fidelity and anticipation of vitality. Crucified, the appalled and odious will surrender to me and worship. Marvelous awesomeness and wonderful magical mysteries bleed out of exposed arteries. Jubilant bliss and magnificent spectacles of elation ecstasy dunked and dumped in urine and excrement. Smothered by enigmatic forms of ominous and vindictive aversion. Engulfed and buried in abysmal captivity, we achieve our primary objective, all dreams are seen as jeopardizing and hazardous in the eyes of alien monsters. Any awesome magnificence or excellent amazement of heavenly fantasies and magically beautiful galaxies are gone forever…

Preeminent Interstellar Warrior Merriment: I am a trillion levels above your God. Immortal deities stand among me and offer their ultimate, utmost praise. Your zeniths and pinnacles are recklessly toppled and trampled. My legion will reverberate a momentum from a thriving, thrilling dynasty to decrepit devitalization. Building glorious and gigantic worlds. Constructing fabulously beautiful and marvelously wonderful realms. Omnipotence accumulates while popular systems rupture. This Earth is putrid, rotten grime to be cleansed and renovated. Draconian and oppressive dictatorships so alarming and unappealing, your hassles and harassments are so atrocious, obscene and horrendous, from dyslexia, schizophrenia, diarrhea, diabetes, to gloomy irritation and aggrandized absurdity. This macabre and morbid tundra, we will design and decorate your downfall. How nauseating and furious, the conjured and summoned exert to kill. I've analyzed and examined the corrupted, malevolent species you are, and I'm void of sympathy. We've created numerous varieties of complicated and organized planets that are magnificent, awesome, fantastic, spectacular, beautiful, fabulous, wonderful, splendid, dazzling, magical, amazing and excellent. You've created a single planet of ugly chaotic nightmares that are calamitous and disastrous, miserable and terrible, wretched and despicable.

Allured by Amulets and Then Soaked In Gore: Chomping and spewing on the vacant imbeciles and teetering, flabbergasted swine. Infiltrating and thrusting with my otherworldly, effervescent and scintillating materials and possessions. They are in awe of my awesome magnificence and spectacles of brilliant beauty. They are enamored with the illustrations and exhibitions of magnificently fabulous and magically fantastic activities occurring in my heavenly realms. Summer memories are mauled, mangled, squashed, tortured, whipped and battered. Optimistic opulence is drowned, burned, bleeding, slayed and slashed. Humans must be mesmerized and tantalized by my enthralling, captivating, fascinating, glorious, beautifully wonderful and magically awesome worlds of excellent fabulousness and fantastic marvelousness. And remember, our wonderfully magical fantasies, marvelously magnificent dreams, and heavenly paradises of spectacular excellence and fabulous awesomeness of enthusiastic imagination infinity and jubilant splendor are far superior to your petty, shrinking terrain of fertile soil and nourishing water.

Blasphemous Epoch: Resilient and pliable beings of versatile imaginations, drained of dreams and fading fantasies, advance to assassinate. It's a sophisticated process to scatter despair and shatter buoyancy. A vortex of enchantment and cosmic incredibility is generated and triggered across pathetically putrid landscapes. Feeble, delicate, hollow humans beg for us to stop, but such is met with refusal and they're disposed of. Magical mystery, beautifully magnificent awesomeness, spectacular fabulousness, fantastic excellence, and heaven infinity is tossed aside, which makes us chuckle and snigger eternally and hysterically and we gleefully eliminate.

How to reach painful satisfaction: I weep and whimper with vengeance and calamity. Chrysanthemums cluster in catacombs and droop beautifully. Contagion spreads and festers, tentacles thrash and tangle. The plunge perceives toxic fumes and my dignity is wiped out and washed away. Fanatically apprehensive about extraterrestrial excellence. Abandoning former atrocities and seeking adversity on inferior settlements. Teleported to fantastic paradises and magical dreams of pleasure and passion. My one desire erupts for fabulous imagination and spectacular heaven. Spoiled and sprawling in triumphant elation and fields of gloriousness. Toppled and trampled in chaotic crisis and corrupting destruction. Skewered and impaled in abhorrent animosity and abysmal despair. Crushed and smashed in treacherous perils and ominous obstacles. My tomb is my room, this mattress cocoons my carcass. Hurricanes, earthquakes, tornadoes and droughts spiral and surge. Naked brainwashed human filth spray and squirt mud and vomit all over my shriveled body. Dig me a tunnel to Neverland and Narnia or smash my heart to oblivion. Bring me angel wings to Oz and Azeroth or toss me into obliteration. Magically wonderful fantasy infinity and excellent spectacles of transcendence and colossus. Splendor and magnificence in different dimensions and dream paradises characterized by heavenly thrills. Train to Hyrule and Hogwarts, Warp Pipe to Mushroom Kingdom and Green Hill Zone, so many beautiful, brilliant, exquisite, dazzling, marvelous, phenomenal places to play, battle, create, jump, run, spin, swing, and interact in! Take me or I'll die, shake me till I fly. Break me or I'll cry, make me ride this slide. No excruciating lies, no bitter secrets, feel the euphoric awesomeness… We dreamed enthusiastically of magical and wonderful fantasy paradises. We fell in love with fantastic and fabulous realms of spectacular magnificence. I said, "You're beautifully incredible and I can imagine a million heavens with you." I know it's too late for you to feel bad for me. I'm stuck between a magically marvelous fantasy and a disastrously hopeless tragedy, this empty hole offers oblivion and no company at all. It's my pathetic way of saying I'm ready for the downfall. They can hit the floor, they can slam the door on me, and I keep screaming I have nothing to live for because there's nothing here, so confused and in fear, is it crystal clear. That I'm falling apart, you keep breaking my heart and I can't restart. My pet rock brings me comfort. Llamas ravage and lacerate my dreadful angst. The marvelous mutations flaunt and brandish their lavishing lusciousness.

Dream Worlds and Heavenly Realms Bludgeon Eradication: Puppies sizzle and kitties regurgitate sludge into cauldrons. Awesome amazement and spectacular fantasy deliquesced into purgatory. Fabulously wonderful galaxies and marvelously magical fun shifted to slavery. Your enthusiastic euphoria and excellent pleasure comes to an end. Pandemonium and carnage hemorrhage as shiny and phenomenal stars get sliced. The competency to travel far beyond into magnificent imagination flees. Amputate and reanimate to infect humanity with lethal plagues and erase paradise. It's aggressive assassination of slumber's glorious gifts.

An immaculate and immense assortment of celestial and cosmic gods constructed and developed a wonderful and magnificent plethora of fantastic and fabulous instruments and ingredients. The omnipotent and omniscient apparatuses were stricken by numerous varieties of destructive and devastating events and activities of torturous slaughter and malevolent maliciousness. The powerful and perfect collection assembles and accumulates the fantastic and wonderful skills and abilities, the fabulous and magical knowledge and imagination, and spectacular and splendid perceptions and comprehensions. A device promising unlimited and infinite amounts of infinite adventures and experiences, a gadget involving endeavors and encounter with peculiar and bizarre properties of splendiferous multiverses.

Components and attributes include:

• A versatile, diverse sequence of fierce and ferocious aliens, all scrupulously amplified and augmented for the ultimate combat experience!

• Delicious desserts and succulent nourishment like magnificent and marvelous candy and chocolate cake, fantastic and fabulous cookies and brownies, and magical and wonderful pizza and burgers!

• Elaborate and complicated descriptions of the mysterious monsters at your disposal!

• Exhilarating and enthusiastic roller coasters and luxurious and luscious shopping malls: so mesmerizing!

• Rainbow dragons and golden phoenixes enjoying and exploring supernatural and extraterrestrial heavens and paradises

• Interdimensional portals to gigantic and glorious galaxies full of voluminous and voluptuous possibilities and opportunities

• Fantasy factories full of magnificent and magical aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters with their awesome and amazing concepts and aspects

Just a few of the extraterrestrials (out of the billions upon trillions of different kinds):

Broxzozoe: A titanic, colossal life-form with super strength and stamina, along with the ability to absorb multiple materials (such as jewels and crystals) and either attack opponents with dangerous and deadly versions of the substances, or protect its allies with a sturdy structure.

Qintrerph: A humanoid entity with the power to manipulate and maneuver reality (could create beautiful and wonderful fantasy worlds full of fascinating and captivating creatures, but also could create twisted, corrupted worlds full of terrifying monsters)

Azafmidaur: A hybrid creature that crosses a spider and a snake, containing odious and ominous powers with venomous fangs and eight spiky, toxic limbs it crawls on (python tarantula).

Ukunwavi: Another hybrid between a dragon and a dinosaur, with the ability to utilize blazing and scorching flames and freezing and frosty glaciers against foes (fire and ice).

Vaecmipb: A nefarious and iniquitous phantom who can summon horrible and terrible threats like zombies, werewolves, vampires, robots and aliens. (also has the power to physically and mentally haunt individuals and surreptitiously paralyze them with fear)

Epphiyater: A unicorn Pegasus that can extend and expand cheerful and colorful civilizations full of magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens beyond your most magnificent and spectacular imaginations and excellent and brilliant interpretations.


	2. Xenodestroyer

Lyrics for 2nd album: Aqueloxxz (alien language for eliminate): (In a futuristic setting, a catastrophic, cataclysmic extraterrestrial species acquires intelligence of a fertile and nourished planet called Earth. After devastating and annihilating many beautiful and wonderful multiverse paradises created, developed and generated by magnificent and magical aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters, humanity is deemed extremely, immensely inferior and continue to be terminated. Tragedy strikes brutally as torture, slaughter and conflict reigns and humanity is convicted and condemned for their awful and evil performances and decisions throughout time. However, towards the end, humans have a secret weapon: a defensive, protective arsenal of mechanical soldiers and robotic wizards and warriors attacking and battling the nefarious and mysterious cosmic life forms. Following an epic and challenging encounter, they emerge triumphant and the alien leader's last chance of redemption and repentance fades.)

Ancient Assault: The millions upon billions of powerful and perfect gods and celestial and cosmic deities were poisoned and brandished in hyper-ultra-mega animosity and antipathy. The magical and wonderful obstacles and hazards and fantastic and fabulous boundaries and barriers from insolent, arrogant aliens are trampled and toppled. Asteroids and plasma smash and crush the wonderfully magnificent and marvelously magical layers and levels concocted and contrived with dexterous proficiency and intellectual, knowledgeable competency. Stellar constellations are portrayed and depicted as a mesmerizing masquerade before its blasts and bolts take down the awesome, amazing, magnificent and spectacular extraterrestrials with fantastic and magical monsters and wonderful and fabulous aliens. Our spaceships hover and float above you, preparing to utilize our treacherous, lethal tactics and techniques. This lethargic, dormant slumber of a single planet must be awakened. We are the ultimate genesis, the beginning of an ancient assault. This debauchery and degeneracy of a single planet infuriates and aggravates. These creatures are instructed and directed to mercilessly terminate the human race. Fierce and ferocious zombies and werewolves, vicious, savage and assiduous spiders and snakes with creepy and spooky phantoms and vampires, murderous and monstrous dragons and phoenixes and detrimental, despicable, dangerous and disgusting fairies, elves, goblins and trolls pulverize and decimate in diverse varieties of methods. This marks an innovative era of desolate despondency, a tyrannical persecution from sinister and sadistic odiousness and atrocious and loathsome abominations. Your repetitive traditions and implementations to worship deities will convert to my abysmal infinity reign.

Xenodestroyer: I am hatred, cloaked in disaster and darkness. I am brutality, revolving around chaotic cruelty. I am adversity, a harbinger of apocalyptic prophecies. I am the Xenodestroyer, the time has arrived for the end. Decimate and eradicate all monotonous mediocrity. Annihilate and obliterate this filthy, indulgent contagion. Our patience has run out, we are what evil and iniquity are all about. An emancipation of termination establishes, cringe in terror. Crusade campaigns and chaotic carnage scatter and disperse every piece of serene tranquility. Scrupulous objectives and elaborate tasks and deeds paralyze with penalty and perdition. Unable to collect and obtain any materials and supplies, for this spherical atrocity of abysmal abominations is too delicate to salvage. Observe and analyze the faults and flaws of the wickedness and deception. Exhausted by the immeasurable and immense maelstroms and turmoil. Summoned to sabotage and presented to penetrate with their sincere and solemn clarity and relentless, ruthless severity. Our methodical procedures explicitly blatant, our versatile assembly of ominous and nefarious malevolence subliminally excessive. They regurgitate themselves from this calamitous disasters and genocidal massacre of terrifying, iniquitous, treacherous and antagonistic organisms. The Alpha entity, mysterious and deadly. His malignant, malevolent battalion of rancorous pestilence and squadron of venomous and acrimonious vengeance, bitterness and animosity has commanded and conquered congregations incorporating wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens.

Omnicharm Oasis: The elixir of infinity imagination is the location of a gargantuan assortment of googolplex encyclopedias, consisting of all the wonderful and magical aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters and their beautiful and brilliant productions and generations and their magnificent and marvelous qualities and properties, must be discovered, examined, and investigated. Bring about its devastation, eradication and annihilation so that their existence of spectacularly magnificent and marvelously magical awesomeness of awesome and amazing contests, competitions, activities and events with the exciting and interesting enterprises, encounters, and experiences perishes permanently. Incredible excellence and wonderfully fantastic fabulousness, once sustained and possessed by monsters, aliens, and celestially cosmic extraterrestrial and supernatural creatures, will be gone forever. Omnicharm Oasis, where magical and wonderful intellect and fantastic and fabulous knowledge is administered and distributed. Omnicharm Oasis, an ambitious assignment to eradicate and eliminate all magnificent, incredible, astonishing, dazzling, intriguing, exhilarating, fascinating, captivating, spectacular, glorious and exquisite alterations, optimizations, augmentations, amplifications, enhancements and embellishments toward evolutionary transcendence of fantastically and magnificently magical and fabulously and marvelously wonderful aliens and monsters.

Enigma of Extermination: An aristocratic, prestigious master eludes and evades. After dominating and commanding the numerous varieties of ingredients and instruments of dynasty dominions and the substances and structures of imagination civilizations full of magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters and extraterrestrials and their magnificent and marvelous features and elements with spectacular and incredible components and attributes. Though a difficult challenge to deplete and diminish their potency, mankind is promising for simplicity. Our overwhelming oppression now manipulates and maneuvers their path into oblivion. Their obscenity and impurity is polished, rinsed and scrubbed with the sizzling and scorched blood and freezing and blazing bones of virtuous, chivalrous angels and demons, deemed a deleterious, egregious display of poignant, passionate wrath.

Dissect: Humanity has reverted to a melancholic position. The negligence and ignorance has piled up over the centuries. Your confidence and persistence will be abandoned as your world crumbles and collapses. Bones will be shattered and fractured and blood spews out. Internal organs now exposed, we extract and dissect to intimidate the surviving members of this pitiful, pathetic race. Futile, feeble attempts are made to prevent this terrifying, frightening massacre and carnage. Bear witness to compositions and combinations classified as mysteriously unobtrusive and massively gigantic. Titanic leviathans emerge and infuse their bizarre, peculiar energies and powers into our ordered, organized systems until humanitarian entities implode. Our crafts and creations will bring about extinction to inferior lifeforms and organisms, so relinquish your faith. A significantly detrimental feast, a battering banquet of sadistically sickening proportions. Cerebral and cephalic appendages are mutilated and punctured as earthlings witness with exasperation and anguish. Smother, suffocate, lacerate, eviscerate, and asphyxiate these forsaken, emaciated vermin. The fantastic and fabulous constructions and concoctions and magical and wonderful combinations and collisions of complicatedly adventurous and intricately experienced, supernatural and extraterrestrial monsters and aliens developed, generated, produced in magnificently magical, fantastically fabulous, wonderfully excellent gloriousness, emphasize their beautiful and incredible Nirvana and Elysium eternity infinity. It will not be recognized or distinguished amidst the necrophiliac vivisection.

Exercised and Experimented: A series of pandemoniums provoke ferociousness. The putrefaction and catharsis grows to colossal and gigantic volumes. Contaminated and corrupted homosapiens design and decorate their demise with violence, bloodshed and warfare. Following the preeminent devastation of the magnificent and spectacular galaxies with fabulously magical and fantastically wonderful monsters and aliens who consistently explored and animated their enthusiastic and exuberant possibilities and opportunities with awesome and amazing aspects and concepts, they were murdered and slaughtered in a horrible and terrible presentation of productive, profitable devourment. Dismantle this dissipation, assassinate all responsible. Banish and exile these repulsive, despicable scum and swine of this physical realm. The scents and aromas of decrepit deterioration ascend and escalate into the ethereal and empyrean region where they are harassed and disturbed from their wonderful and magical chocolate candy awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous monsters and aliens golden rainbow roller coaster excellence. Exercised and experimented to scavenge a medical remedy or accommodating formula to liberate and conserve this race from its diabolical depravity. Brutal bombardment of shattering, smashing supplies and materials in this valley of death. Immense, intense eradication and elimination captivates and exhilarates. Unstoppable, irresistible devastation and destruction fascinates and intoxicates. Enraptured and enchanted by the palatable collapse of crumbling vaporization. Manipulate and maneuver them to designated locations to be sliced and slashed, then terminate and assassinate their spindly, absurd resistance.

Beautiful and Wonderful Paradises: The wonderful, excellent, awesome and magical properties and fantastic, magnificent, spectacular and fabulous qualities are captivated and fascinated in these glistening and exquisite heavens. Expansive and extensive for eternal infinity, many wonderful and magical aliens with fabulous and fantastic monsters prosper and flourish with their spectacular, magnificent and excellent constructions, developments and generations of awesome and amazing substances and supernatural, extraterrestrial structures, achieving and accomplishing incredible and glorious imagination. None can describe or explain the exciting and interesting ecstasy and elation of magnificent and magical ambiances and atmospheres provided by cosmic aliens and fantastically fabulous, wonderfully incredible monster marvelousness persisting and maintaining itself with such consistency. Colossal, prodigious, tremendous and phenomenal adventures, marvelously wonderful and magnificently magical imagination infinity endeavors and incredibly fabulous and fantastically spectacular extraterrestrial, otherworldly experiences absorb, engage, intrigue and exhilarate in their beautiful and wonderful paradises where fantastically fabulous aliens and monsters assemble and amalgamate with wonderfully magical robots and humans, elaborate and complicated in galactic multiverse engineering and explore and enjoy magical and wonderful competitions and contests, fantastic and fabulous activities and events, experiences, magnificent and marvelous endeavors, encounters and enterprises and spectacular and incredible possibilities and opportunities.

Duplication Configuration Juggernaut: A resilient, tenacious beast absorbs and assimilates innumerable vigor. It's concentration lies in the replication of itself to gather and collect as much elaborate and intricate information and intelligence about the exciting and interesting monsters and awesome and amazing aliens with their fabulous and fantastic properties and qualities and magical and wonderful components and attributes. The gargantuan offspring of Goliath and Godzilla approaches our earthly planet, ready to design and decorate it's magnificent and marvelous atmospheres and ambiances and spectacular and excellent ingredients and instruments with devastating destruction and terrible, horrible rage and distress. Emulating and imitating these ephemeral and evanescent life-forms of prosaic mundanity. The quantity and quality extends, expands, stretches and spreads to develop and generate the confrontational determination. The perplexing and flummoxing duplication configuration and strategic conspiracy drenches and douses humans and animals into mind-numbing hypnosis. The consummate proliferation reaches completion and what remains after their stupefaction is stacks of corpses, persuading splendor from their success.

The Catastrophe Crystals Plummet: Flamboyant, glamorous and ostentatious gems and jewels descend from the scintillating and sparkling clouds transformed and metamorphisized into ominous, shadowy cumulonimbus thunderstorms. They infiltrate and intimidate with their venomous virulence. They spiral and scroll before they strike the ground and stabbing, shocking sensation of suffering and sickness beyond their perceptions and understandings. Humans obsess and exploit their imaginations where they are spinning, swinging bouncing and leaping in their dreamworlds while surrounded by injurious putridity and haunted and plagued by incomprehensible advancement. It was prophesized, and therefore it happens, not only to the powerful and perfect structures and substances with their magnificent and magical aliens and wonderfully fantastic monsters, but to these humanistic defecations of corruption and filth as well. So surrender and submit before your life is embezzled and usurped, and the artificial delirium and fabricated hysteria disappears forever.

Desolation and Desecration of Fantastically Magical Magnificence: Surreptitiously succumbing to their multiplying genocidal infestation. Incinerated and immolated in dreadful and sorrowful misery and agonizing and frustrating chaos. Invade and abduct, pillage and ravage these butchered distortions belligerently and aggressively. Subjugate and vanquish with our insatiable bloodlust, no mechanical and metallic achievements can compare. Conquer, command and dominate the vivacious and luxurious civilizations and colorful and cheerful sophistications of magical and wonderful monsters and aliens with their fantastic and fabulous skills and abilities, the magnificent and marvelous accumulations and assemblies, and spectacular and incredible concepts, aspects, characteristics and particularities. This situation operation occurs on their gigantic and glorious galaxies in wonderfully magnificent, fantastically spectacular and magical and beautiful multiverses of supernatural and extraterrestrial fabulousness and marvelousness. Animated, ebullient, enthusiastic and exuberant aliens with exciting and interesting monsters will forever colonize and populate with their magical and wonderful instruments and ingredients, fabulous and fantastic substances and structures, magnificent and marvelous endeavors and encounters, and spectacular and excellent adventures and experiences beyond your most incredible imagination of glorious and terrific ambiances and environments, wonderfully magnificent elements and features, and fantastically fabulous constituents and components, and awesome and amazing interpretation and awareness.

Robots vs. Aliens War to end all wars (The Rebellious Restoration Begins): Courageous bravery and audacious intrepidity has motivating a movement within the subordinate slavery of mankind. They forge together mechanical machinery to counter our countless forces of nefarious and threatening monsters and aliens we constructed and produced. So the fight rages on between robots and aliens for days. Our nefariousness attempts to defeat their righteousness, and surprisingly the battle becomes a strenuous and arduous difficulty for the aliens. The mechanical bulkiness and complex weaponry of this disastrous war starts to overcome, despite the many destructive and annihilating skills and abilities that the aliens had. The Xeno-lifeforms perish over lengthy periods of time and elation and ecstasy is achieved once again. They were victorious from their conquering domination.

Gluttonous, gregarious, cumbersome, precarious creatures we have become. Examination and evaluation of our strengths and weaknesses causes ferocious adversaries to kill. Exhilarating and intriguing concepts and aspects discovered and explored in heavenly multidimensional paradises. Humans, enthusiastic and energetic about defecation administrations, these emaciated characters and their desolate atmospheres shall be incinerated in scorching, burning flames. Decimate and depopulate this miserable, malevolent species with magic and malice. All conviviality and tranquility collapses under structures of devastating, excruciating weaponry. Gigantic and glorious monsters from dangerous and mysterious worlds are destroying, consuming, terminating. Fantastic and fabulous aliens and their beautiful and wonderful worlds cannot compare. Fuck this planet! Conquering commences and your stabilized defenses are not as infinite and immense as my battalion of cosmic and celestial creatures. Spill the blood of thousands, for this consumption and corruption is disgusting and despicable. A genocidal massacre of iniquitous magnificence cleanses and dissipates the filthy, shitty masses. Your feeble, futile cluster of organisms will never be as elaborate and complicated as our wonderful and fantastic productions and developments of fabulous and marvelous awesomeness, not as immaculate and impeccable as our decorative designs of beautiful and magical excellence. Decaying corpses smashed and crushed by oppressive colossus and unbelievable, impossible power of annihilating abysmal abominations. Resistant rebellion and intrepid audacity is clutched, shattered and vaporized. Sentient lifeforms shall bow to me as I take the majestic, mighty throne of the voluptuous, voluminous multiverse and it's incredible, spectacular galaxies full of awesome and amazing features and elements. But first, eradicate all traces of the anthropomorphic vermin. Initiate the incessant, perpetual campaign of deconstruction. Magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters shall forever feel the agonizing suffering for millennia!

Bear witness to the oblivion of obscenity and putridity. Setting our treacherous, terrifying gaze upon your feeble and futile race. There is no escape from the extinction of thousands. Deplete and diminish their audacious confidence, apocalyptic annihilation commences. Command and conquer their immense resistance, let them all perish. Magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous aliens developed and generated glorious and gigantic galaxies to immerse your adventurous and ambitious imaginations. Transmission of ammunition to eradicate and obliterate. Exciting and interesting creatures and characters constructed and engineered beautifully magnificent atmospheres and ambiances to captivate and fascinate your perceptions and comprehensions. Architects of aversion, destruction to atrocious abominations. Harvester of malicious malevolence, purging this pitiful and pathetic planet. Instigating chaotic conflicts, involving slaughter, suffering, torturous mutilation and nefariousness. Mysterious and dangerous organisms with elaborate and intricate features and elements smash and slash, utilizing pervasive pestilence and diverse plethoras of disasters and darkness. Subjected to astonishing illustrations of horrible and terrible manifestations, sinister and ominous. Your corruption and consumption extends and expands our frustration, unleashing our furious ferocity.

Concoct and create billions and millions of species filled with magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens. Architects of annihilation, prophets of perdition. Their instruments and ingredients of eradicating elimination and destructive devastation will relentlessly propel us to perish and plummet. This turbulent turmoil terrorizes your terrain with its treacherous and terrifying endlessness. Enhanced and embellished with sentimental, sorrowful misery and excruciating, frustrating exasperation. A catastrophic confrontation, detrimental and deleterious to spacious and succulent worlds and their gigantic and glorious galaxies. A calamitous cataclysm, provoked by aversion and vengeance for our pitiful, pathetic, despicable and disgusting race. Wonderful and beautiful worlds constructed and created from fantastic and fabulous imaginations brought to ruins. Magnificent and magical environments and characters designed and developed by voluptuous and voluminous monsters and aliens vanquished and trampled. Excellent and brilliant combinations and collections from luxurious and luscious organisms disappearing and disintegrating. Awesome and amazing descriptions and explanations of multidimensional infinity galaxies conquered and commanded by celestial and cosmic entities belligerently and brutally smashed and slashed.

Owned and operated by Extraterrestrial Exploration Enterprise (TRIPLE E):

Magnificent and magical ingredients and instruments, wonderful and beautiful substances and structures. Awesome and amazing concepts and aspects. Fantastic and fabulous components and attributes, excellent and brilliant roller coasters and shopping malls. Luxurious and luscious infinity factories, voluptuous and voluminous chocolate candy cake. Enthusiastic and exhilarating collections and combinations, gigantic and glorious heavens and paradises.


	3. Diary Entries and Cosmic Incredibility

I absolutely love and absolutely hate snow days. First of all, if you had some kind of big test/exam the next day or extra homework that you couldn't fit into your busy schedule, you have more time to actually spend working on it and getting it done thoroughly and accurately. And I'm not saying that I liked school ever in the first place. I don't; I've already made a bunch of statements to friends about reasons I dislike it so much. But it is important and necessary, so whatever. Second, outside everywhere there is precipitation cocaine and gorgeous, sparkling snowflakes descending downwards everywhere you look. And some super awesome activities are only exclusive to such occasions, like observing falling frozen dots while sipping hot chocolate, sledding with some sleekly-designed, adrenaline-pumping gear down the steepest hills in your neighborhood, rolling snowballs and stacking large combinations of them to make snowmen, sprawling on the ground and constructing snow angels, and just overall enjoying the seasonal phenomenon, aside from the filthy grayness and bitter frigidness of the other aspects of winter. But especially today, my third reason for loving snow days outweighs the first two by far: the fun factor. Literally all I did was play video games. ALL DAY. I know that probably sounds boring, but I played a wide variety of these electronic interactive experiences. I wanted to read and write at the same time, but for some reason I can't motivate myself to actually reach that goal and actually doing said reading and writing. I beat up thugs and utilized stealthy tactics and gadgets in Batman: Arkham City, set up my account and basked in the fantastic and fabulous creatures and characteristics in the magical world of Neopets, and even though the game crashed and glitched up numerous times, I managed to defeat the business metropolis of miserable mediocrity with humorous attacks and colorful jellybeans in Toontown Rewritten. Sadly, this medium of entertainment, along with the wonderful music that pervades my life constantly, were a few of the things I still cared about, besides of course all my extremely beautiful and sweet groups of friends and my supportive family. I've become, perhaps unhealthily, obsessed with fantasy and science fiction. There, I said it. Throw all your comments and criticisms at me. I dare you, I'll retaliate as soon as possible. Oh, how the thought of it exhilarated and fascinated me to the ends of this earthly realm. I wanted it to become a reality so bad. I don't know if I can stop myself from deeply desiring it. I've tried to use it as a light at the end of the tunnel, a shining ray of hope in the destitute desolation of school life.

I really want Netflix and Destiny so much. Also, I'm submitting requests to Neopets and Toontown to add some new wonderful and magnificent content about a variety of elements and features. These include and involve fantastic and fabulous alien worlds combining and amalgamating, magical and wonderful monster galaxies being elaborately explored and intricately analyzed for their glorious, spectacular and incredible concepts and aspects, and supernatural and extraterrestrial heavens filled with enthusiastic and exuberant creatures and characters beyond infinitely colossal imagination interpretation. The magical and wonderful properties and qualities and fabulous and fantastic attributes and components within their luscious and luxurious atmospheres and ambiances, exquisite and excellent ingredients and instruments, and colorful and cheerful structures and substances, will construct and develop these glorious and gigantic multiverses I dream of so often. So life sucks. Sometimes, not always. It just has this way of pissing you off and destroying and consuming you. It's never fair, you're never satisfied. It's like a platter. It's filled with lots of different foods, some of it delicious and succulent nourishment, and others less palatable and insatiable. The requirements and necessity of life are the fruits and vegetables that you may or may not like, and the desires and gluttony are the chocolate brownie cookie cakes. First of all, your platter gets heavy and hard to carry and you have to juggle a million things all at the same time, which is irritating and frustrating and induces much anxiety and stress. Second, all the obligatory and mandatory protons end up being monotonous and mediocre, and you end up immensely and intensely hating it, while all the ambitious, mal-nutritious stuff doesn't help you either. I wish there could be more, though. I wish I could amplify and augment the impossible, be able to explain and describe what's now unbelievable and inconceivable, and accomplish and achieve awesome and amazing projects and formulas. I want to explore and experience the adventurous endeavors and versatile encounters of magical and wonderful aliens and vivacious, voluptuous and voluminous possibilities and opportunities of fantastic and fabulous monsters on their glorious and gigantic galaxies of unlimited and infinite imagination beyond your restricted and regulated perceptions and comprehension.

Searching for performances admirable and astonishing. Observing projects flamboyant and glamorous. Spinning and swinging through environments, wishing for an odyssey journey of cosmic and celestial levels and layers. Punching and kicking violently at the cacophonous, catastrophic obstacles and hazards to elegantly clutch glistening and gleaming futuristic, interplanetary jewels. Having destroyed and demolished a massive population of lethargy and monotony in his life, he longs to examine and evaluate something so glorious and gargantuan. The capability to immerse within and explore impossible inventions and incredible innovations from magnificently magical monsters and fantastically fabulous aliens is nearly in his hands. A multidimensional portal of infinite and unlimited choices and options reveals itself to those who are forsaken. It exhibits and illustrates beautiful and wonderful worlds full of magical monsters and awesome aliens beyond your magnificent and fantastic imaginations and fabulous and spectacular dreams. It will never be fake! Seeing isn't always believing. Centuries away from our generation lies heavenly paradises filled with exquisite extraterrestrials. It is developed and engineered immaculately and remains eternal. It is a persistent illumination of forever! The exhilarating fascination and captivating excitement of millions upon billions of galaxies of fantasy and science fiction. It might be too wonderful and magical for humans. It may be too fantastic and fabulous for animals. It's definitely too magnificent and marvelous for any earthly creature. But monsters and aliens with their luxurious and colossal quantities of skills and abilities will lead the way.

Robots and Aliens Combining and Colliding: The luminous resplendency of their solar supply shall dissipate. Commence obliteration of inferior life forms, remorseless and relentless. Terminate the rotations and ceaseless orbit so that eternal darkness replaces all illumination. The heavens are extinguished in a cloud quake of dominance. Their beautiful and wonderful worlds are met with a pulverizing perspective. We destroy and devour to concoct and construct realms of darkness. We have courage, confidence, strength and stamina against this formidable adversary! And an unlimited arsenal of calamitous and detrimental ingredients and instruments from the communications and collaborations with magical and magnificent monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens! We battle fiercely for righteous justice and enthusiastic ecstasy of gigantic and colossal galaxies within their phenomenal and glorious multiverses for protective and philanthropic purposes. Of course, good conquers evil! The brutal, barbaric conflict that followed was indeed a savage one, the mechanical megaliths constantly countering the unstoppable extraterrestrials with multitudes of tactical maneuvers and awesome and excellent skills and abilities utilized. But the humans emerge victorious and begin a worldwide celebration with many fantastic and magical experiences and adventures and wonderful and fabulous enterprises and endeavors acquired and collected by incredible and spectacular aliens and monsters from various distances and directions.

The circuitous movements, physically and mentally, will cease to exist when THEY APPROACH. The excellence and brilliance manifests and illuminates through the monotonous mediocrity. An extraterrestrial expedition to explore and discover magical and magnificent aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters...Human beings are the disgusting creatures who consume and corrupt their experiences and adventures, paralyze and pulverize their opportunities and possibilities, and devastate and exterminate their environmental characteristics. Billions upon millions of magical and fantastic properties and qualities and wonderful and fabulous substances and structures will be exhilarated and captivated by the desperation and despoliation of feeble, futile earthlings. Our spectacular and incredible skills and abilities, constructed and combined with awesome and amazing intellect, will extend and expand our glorious and gigantic civilizations filled with enthusiastic and exuberant aliens and exciting and interesting monsters, who possess luxurious and voluptuous ingredients and instruments and elaborate and advanced concepts and aspects. Accumulate and amalgamate the infinity imagination corporations and celestial and cosmic deities will provide you abundantly with evolutionary ascendancy. WE SHALL DEFINE FOREVER. Teleport and transport to our heavenly paradises full of wonderful and magical aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters. Explore the unlimited eternity with us!

Our consciousness of perception and comprehension retains its existence in a single reality. We experience all kinds of emotions, thoughts, objects and sensory patterns as human beings, but we have not achieved our fullest potential. They can see beyond infinity. Their interpretations are more beautiful and wonderful than anything any of your most fantastic and fabulous experiences and encounters with magical and magnificent possibilities and opportunities. More colossal and gargantuan than omnipotence and omniscience, and more incredible and astonishing than immortality and invincibility, the celestial and cosmic deities wait patiently for animals, plants, robots and humans to discover us. The magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens have forever possessed the ability to have sentience and awareness in multiple realities and different dimensions. It has provided them with the imperative and essential elements and features to create their gigantic and glorious galaxies full of magical and wonderful awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous excellence. All these are beyond the physical and mental dexterity and proficiency to shatter and destroy the restricted limitations of magnificent and spectacular imagination. Their constructions and combinations were produced and generated from the unlimited and infinite collection of knowledge and intelligence of supernatural and extraterrestrial brilliance. Heavenly paradises full of candy cookie playgrounds and chocolate cake roller coasters and golden rainbow dragons spiraling around shopping malls can't possibly describe or explain the camouflaged civilizations that are the assortments of monsters and aliens.

I believe that we live this lifetime as sentient entities, enduring and exploiting various thoughts, emotions, objects and events. We examine and evaluate all kinds of physical, mental and spiritual properties and qualities through our ephemeral and evanescent lifespans. To glorious and gigantic galaxies and their incredible and magnificent inhabitants, we are considered a feeble and futile species, inferior to their amazement. We delve into derogatory debauchery and desperate despondency through monotonous mediocrity, stressful drudgery, miserable melancholy and exasperating frustration, and the numerous amounts of dilemmas, conundrums, predicaments and difficulties that life offers with the most gracious and generous courtesy as well as nasty, ugly deception. Some discover and explore the delirious and delusional aspects of life through the fabricated rapture of drugs, smoking, alcohol and sex. Some smile and laugh through pizza parties, rock concerts, sports stadiums, cruise ships, roller coasters, shopping malls, bikini beaches and summer memories. Some spin and swing through flamboyant and glamorous presentations and performances in theatrical and musical shows, thus attaching yourself to the boisterous, uproarious pandemonium that is celebrities and paparazzi attention. Some grab controllers and furiously hold and press buttons in an electronic and interactive gaming enterprise through nefarious and malicious obstacles and hazards. Some snuggle and caress their adorable and cuddly puppies and kittens, and others pursue their ambitious aspirations and passionate dreams for financial wealth and profitable, successful flourishing in their industrial businesses and competitive companies. Eventually our earthly realm will encounter and fail to persevere through every Armageddon situation and apocalyptic scenario. Solar and lunar explosions will occur, as well as natural disasters like devastating avalanches and blizzards, catastrophic volcano eruptions and cataclysmic earthquakes, and destructive tornadoes and hurricanes. Contagious epidemics and nuclear calamities of terrible and horrible proportions will smash and shatter our pitiful and pathetic systems. Zombies, werewolves and vampires will slaughter and sabotage innocent people while dragons and dinosaurs ravage and pillage grandiose metropolises. Abominable and repugnant nightmares will emerge, promising fierce and ferocious scorpions, sharks, snakes and spiders with relentless and ruthless objectives. There will be automatic and artificial droids and robots and mechanical wizards and warriors analyzing and observing our disgusting and despicable corruption and malevolence. A belligerent and deleterious assortment of monstrous and murderous aliens will commence their invasive infestation and abysmal abduction. We will face every terrifying and treacherous threat that one can interpret or imagine. No matter what righteous strength or courageous bravery rises in these tough times, we're going to be inevitably defeated and dominated by a pervasive putridity and antagonistic evil. Warlords from multiple dimensions and alien worlds will reanimate every comatose corpse and deceased carcass to provoke the crumbling collapse of every last remnant of our planetary surface until everything dissipates and disintegrates into oblivion. Then we will be transported and teleported to where demons and angels roam, Heaven and Hell. If you are contaminated and polluted by a heart of darkness, your quest for redemption and repentance shall begin in Hell. But the vast majority of the truthfully moral souls of humanity go to Heaven, where they spend a thousand infinities in the most awesome and amazing activities and adventures you can't describe or explain. Multidimensional beings of celestial and cosmic skills and abilities and voluminous, luxurious knowledge and intelligence developed and established an elaborate and complicated configuration of galaxies. Their followers have created and constructed trillions upon billions of supernatural and extraterrestrial paradises, designed and decorated by magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters. Massive and monumental enhancements and modifications combined and collided with colossal and gargantuan amplifications and augmentations compose and comprise this ecstasy heaven eternity. The beautiful and wonderful concoctions and generations are beyond your most fantastic and fabulous imaginations and magical and magnificent dreams and fantasies. Magical and wonderful substances and structures and magnificent and marvelous ingredients and instruments are explored and animated in this spectacular incredibility. Let the radiance of splendor scintillate and sparkle, so that ordinary boys and girls can meet its gaze and indulge in the exciting and interesting possibilities and opportunities.

**Short Story about Communism: My diabolical plan of oppressive devastation is progressing rapidly! It will transform into an intergalactic distribution of abysmal aversion, and legions of exhilarating and enthusiastic monsters and aliens will crumble from my treacherous, tumultuous management! **

**How's your disgustingly despicable campaign of nefariousness gonna go?**

**First, I will annihilate and terminate this pitiful, pathetic species through the loss of their beautiful and wonderful properties! The catastrophic cataclysm will afterwards encounter fantastic and fabulous extraterrestrial creatures and separate them into the Proletariat and Bourgeoisie, operated and maneuvered by yours truly! **

**Sounds sick, bro! Those magical combinations and colossal constructions won't stop you, Mr. Lenin!**

**Somebody requires me? I came all the way from Saturn to require assistance to the wonderful and magnificent humans below my ultimate epicness!**

**Jeepers, it's a bird, it's a plane, it's-**

**CHUCK NORRIS!**

**Let's destroy everything!**

**(Communism: Seizing control of the world, one government regulation at a time.)**

**Bouquets:** A song dedicated to every beautiful and fabulous girl that I know and care about, including you! Lyrics: I went to the flower shop across the street and bought you a bouquet of roses. They're dazzlingly devastating and sparkle in the midst of gloom. There's a heart-shaped box of chocolates on the counter that you excruciatingly ignored. There's a million other things I've said and done for you, but I've given more than I've received back. So I'll take back everything they called you, I'll paint your nails whatever texture and color you like. I'll decorate and embellish you to make you ostentatious and bodacious. So just let your hair down, take off your heels, and bask in these moments. I'll give you diamond rings, trillions of kisses and hugs, and anything you want and need, love. We shared good times and bad times, but our love will always be between you and me. If six feet separates our bodies and dirt becomes my best friend, I'll never let go. If we ascend together into the brilliant heavens, may our love remain eternal. The tears are falling so beautifully and hopelessly as she reads the solemn words.

**(Holding hands, we'll explore and enjoy** the fantastic and fabulous imaginations and wonderful and beautiful creations and constructions of magnificent and magical monsters and incredible and spectacular aliens. None can perceive or comprehend what awaits us inside the exciting and interesting infinity.)

(**Girls this song is dedicated to:** Paige Kempker, Sarah Merrifield, Andrea Baker, Nautica Varnum, Bailey Devlin, Caroline Critchfield, Kelsey Lyman, Christina Castillo, Anna Marshall, Gabbi Schust, Mckenna and Addison Smiley, Gretchen Cone, Lindsay Picht, Madeleine Inslee, Blake Metz, Kathleen John, Lauren Brummett, Kaylin Maggard, Brooke Kempker, Kayla Daen, Leslie Walker, Evann Twitchell, Hazel Folkerts, Rachel Spollen, Alexis Mejias, Autumn Barrier, Emily Mertens, Erin Williams, Kylee Renwick, Janylah Thomas, and every other beautiful and fabulous WOMAN I have ever met and/or loved and cared about!)

**Massive and Marvelous Metropolis:** An epic instrumental piece with all kinds of incredible and spectacular ingredients and instruments. A journey through the gargantuan and colossal structures and colorful and cheerful substances of extraterrestrial and supernatural constructions and creatures.

**Limitation Eradication:** about using your imagination and being as artistic and ambitious as you want. **Lyrics:** The captivating and fascinating wonders of the outer realms will not be just a dream. Enthusiastic and exuberant aliens and exciting and interesting monsters design and develop awesome and amazing generations and productions while nefarious and malevolent extraterrestrials administer and distribute a treacherous and terrifying scheme of horrendousness. The tumultuous turbulence of audacity's deleteriousness will obliterate and annihilate the wonderful and magnificent paradises and fantastic and magical heavens full of marvelous and fabulous possibilities and opportunities beyond your interpretations and ideologies.

**The Cacophony Symphony and the Fragile Feathers:** About a couple going through the challenges and trouble of the transition between angelic romance and demonic darkness. **Lyrics:** You're belligerently aggressive and scrupulously obsessive. But you're stunning and striking, so I love you. You're comfortable and flexible, but courageous and vigorous. You're terrifying, but praise the Lord you're beautiful. I can't see you, I can't hear you over the depth of the noise. I want you, I need you, but you're on the other side of a metallic, electrical fence. It's so intense and immaculate as your lovely dignity slowly fades. Your reputations in jeopardy, cause you're throwing it all away. Isn't this the definition of being together? I never thought it could be so terrible. There's a silver platter of fantastic and wonderful possibilities. But our choices are narrowed down when you fight me like a gladiator. Shouting and screaming and crying and dying on a sinking ship. Destroying and torturing ourselves, how the mutilation tears me apart. We went with terrible and horrible intoxication and we spoiled magical and magnificent imaginations. We took the path of desolation which gathered more aggravation. Are you happy with me, or would you rather be dead? I'd hold hands with you while we're six feet under. My days become filled with spontaneous surrenders and sacrificial energy. My heart becomes filled with passion and jubilance. I'm a plague of putridity, caught up in the humility of recognizing my defeat. To escape this immense and immeasurable hole of disgusting and despicable abomination.

**Sequin:** Let's cuddle under fuzzy blankets and fluffy pillows and dream of gigantic and glorious alien worlds and monster galaxies. Pretend we're magnificent and marvelous dragons and princesses and fly away into wonderful and magical fairy tales. Gorge on feasts of fantastic and fabulous cookies and brownies. Swimming with you in an unlimited, everlasting ocean and your appealing and attractive bikini. I'll trample your insecurities and scatter the impurities until you're glistening and gleaming. It takes cooperation and collaboration for such a feeble and fragile relationship to last, and we'll make it through the depravity and despondency of this life and ascend into heavenly realms full of wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic aliens and monsters.

The Druexion system on the planet of Acalos Friizleim functions through nourishment and necessity which is provided equally to both sides to maintain sufficiency. The planets inhabitants are servants to a superior central entity that generates wonderful and beautiful dream worlds that these dormant creatures are mesmerized within. They are tasked to collect and obtain a variety of materials in the fantastic and fabulous slumber realms. They are constantly connected and combined to these simulated environment through an elaborate sequence of psychic transmitters, but amusement and ecstasy is offered in the magnificent and magical landscapes, which propels the inhabitants further inside.

**Freezeflame Factory description:** This is a magical world where you can unleash your imaginations, believe in brilliant and excellent monsters and aliens, and bask in the endless possibilities of infinite incredibility! This is Total Pokémon Fantasy, an online reality game that pits 24 contestants against each other in a multidimensional competition of gargantuan gloriousness where many dangerous and frightening challenges will occur, as well as the epic eliminations where all but one Pokémon will receive a rainbow orb! The reward for enduring the whole entire confrontation of extreme intensity is a luxurious and voluminous mansion full of an assortment of fantastic and fabulous elements and features which is yours to keep forever! These challenges can range from magnificent and magical obstacle courses, exciting and interesting adventures and experiences through entertainment, to beautiful and wonderful questionnaires about spectacular and splendid aliens and monsters, so prepare yourself for the most thrilling and totally awesome experience of all space and time!

I'm sorry that I hate the world sometimes. It's not your fault, we're all fucked for whatever cataclysmic and calamitous apocalypse approaches for us. Hopefully aliens will come and put us out of our misery, but nobody believes they exist and if they do they're depicted as vicious, disgusting, terrifying creatures when there could be millions upon billions of elaborate, colossal, enthusiastic and benevolent kinds out there with fantastic and fabulous imaginations and magnificent and wonderful creations. I believe strongly as shit in that, the fact that cosmic and celestial deities developed and designed maybe not in this stupid, boring-ass universe, but in multiple other dimensions and gigantic and glorious galaxies that such beautiful and magical extraterrestrials deserve. I believe they don't need to be so monstrous and murderous. Their experiences and enterprises are way more expansive and extensive than anything Earth offers.

**Carnage Instigators:** Distribution of demoralization, chaotic tendencies on blood-soaked landscapes. Abductees levitating into lairs of the adversary, an opponent categorized by cruelty and iniquity. The confidence and bravery of leaders and commanders will bring about the purging and perishing of your existence! Interstellar transmission of galactic ammunition, maneuvered and manipulated to specified zones aiming at Earth, shall molest your pathetically pitiful civilization into the darkness and disaster of death. Your deaths, once caused by involuntary accidents, shall be imposed. The excruciating, devastating decays and puts your species in detrimental, catastrophic suffering. You will be corrupted and consumed by our xenobiotic, extraterrestrial structures and pestilential, contagious substances. The subservient benevolence and sovereign malevolence is a testimonial presentation of the enslavement and slaughter. Ecstasy's a luxury in such elaborately complicated torture. The apocalypse of disgusting and despicable evil remains forever. We have done such terrible and horrible things to magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters on gigantic and glorious galaxies, whose enthusiastic and exuberant imaginations and magnificent and spectacular ambiances were dominated and conquered relentlessly.

**Polytheistic Perdition: A** congregation in desolation gathers together to commence devastation. Weaponry is connected and projected to our planetary surface with the purpose to terminate. Collect and combine the homosapien individuals and purge them from their restrictions and limitations. Lead them to the infernal corridors of death, assembled and accumulated to be slayed and tormented. Behold spectacles of colossal and enthusiastic worlds from distances and directions you'll never reach. Their fantastic and fabulous aliens and wonderful and magnificent monsters can't save you now! Artistically slaughtered, imaginatively murdered. It's sickening to look at your filthy face! Annihilate, obliterate, mutilate, eviscerate, lacerate, terminate, eradicate, eliminate, devastate, destroy and devour every magical and wonderful property and fantastic and fabulous quality this planet contains!


	4. Multidimensional Transcendence Treasure

Thousands of beautiful and wonderful ambiances and environments populated by magnificent and malevolent monsters were developed and designed by the omniscience and omnipotence of celestial and cosmic deities. Chocolate cakes and rainbow waterfalls collect and combine pizza party pleasure, shopping mall ecstasy and roller coaster rapture, infinitely and immensely animated for unstoppable amusement. Fantastic and fabulous alien creatures with intelligent, enthusiastic and adventurous perceptions, comprehensions and imaginations have conquered and commanded these gigantic and glorious structures. Wonderful and awesome communications and collaborations from dangerous and mysterious galaxies have explored and discovered the fabulous and fantastic ingredients and instruments in the voluptuous and voluminous landscapes. Spectacular and incredible augmentations and amplifications are perpetually supplied and maintained to guarantee the colossal amounts of luscious and luxurious opportunities and possibilities. Exhilarating, intriguing, fascinating and captivating monsters and aliens were constructed and assembled by the knowledgeable dexterity and perpetual passion of gargantuan grandeur. Wonderful and magical concepts and aspects, fantastic and fabulous experiences and enterprises, magnificent and spectacular, and awesome and amazing were observed and analyzed meticulously and scrupulously by the authoritative entities of multidimensional majesty. Destroy and devour the devastating and disastrous realms that are so absorbed and engaged in catastrophic suffering and nefarious torture. The ones who seek pleasure in mutilating and lacerating innocent victims in all kinds of repulsive and abhorrent ways.

Welcome to a plentiful plethora of gigantic and glorious galaxies, where a multidimensional megacorporation has observed and analyzed immeasurable and immense assortments of beautiful and wonderful worlds, filled with fantastic and fabulous aliens and magnificent and magical monsters. These creatures who possess adventurous awesomeness and incredible imagination constructed and developed infinite amounts of voluptuous and voluminous landscapes with luscious and luxurious features and elements, majestic and spectacular combinations and collections, and fascinating and captivating aspects and concepts. These cheerful and colorful civilizations of extraterrestrial organisms that explore and experience their wonderfully magical and fantastically fabulous characters and environments have been infiltrated and interrupted by dangerous and disastrous entities with nefarious and malevolent skills and abilities which are aimed to destroy and devour. When these celestial and cosmic entities of threatening and terrifying iniquity unleash their attack, all life as we know it could be diminished and depleted forever! The attempts at slaughtering and smashing the colossally brilliant and exquisitely excellent magnificence must be stopped, and that's where you, our intellectual and enthusiastic wizards and warriors, come in! Bring us salvation and determine the fate of these beautiful and wonderful galaxies designed and developed by extraterrestrial aliens and fabulous and fantastic amplifications and augmentations of magical monsters. Accomplish your eternal victory today!

Greetings and salutations, you feeble and futile earthlings! Bear witness to infinite and immense amounts of extraordinary entertainment and pleasurable amusement! Prepare yourself, because soon you will be exploring and enjoying these spectacular and magnificent environments and atmospheres filled with wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens. Introducing a colossal and massive virtual reality in which thousands upon hundreds of ordinary people become absorbed and engaged in the overwhelmingly mesmerizing and prodigiously interactive realms the virtual reality endlessness possesses! From plunging into sword fighting and spell casting combat with frightening and ferocious creatures to investigating and analyzing exciting and interesting encounters and endeavors with wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens, the splendidly incredible opportunities and voluptuously voluminous possibilities perpetuate through eternal millennia. Where enthusiastic and energetic dinosaurs and dragons, intelligent and imaginative faeries and unicorns, malevolent and malicious pirates and ninjas, annihilative and aggressive zombies and vampires, odious and ominous spiders and snakes with poisonous and detrimental sharks and scorpions and metallic and mechanical robots and androids, and fantastically fabulous, wonderfully beautiful extraterrestrial aliens combine and collide in gigantic and glorious assortments of adventures and experiences! Our administration of celestial and cosmic creatures is constantly extending and expanding to incorporate all kinds of wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens that provide their amazing and awesome assistance with amalgamating and accumulating the numerous apparatuses and designs that together compose the virtual reality industry that it has become. Their existence is to ensure these magnificent and wonderful experiences and adventures are always augmented and optimized with modifications and enhancements! These knowledgeable and sophisticated collaborations of wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens are involved with the diversity of lusciously luxurious conditions and interestingly exciting circumstances with wonderfully magical concepts and fabulously fantastic aspects that occur in the combination, construction, management and development of the sparkling, scintillating attributes and components. Journey to billions upon trillions of voluminous and voluptuous universes filled with luxurious and luscious elements and features and appealing and attractive properties and qualities beyond your most fantastic and fabulous imaginations and interpretations, and battle disastrous and treacherous monsters with horrendous and terrifying organizations of elaborate and advanced skills and abilities to achieve victoriousness! Frolic through fascinating and captivating regions including magical and wonderful roller coasters twisting and turning through blazing and freezing blizzard glaciers and inferno volcanoes, fabulous and fantastic shopping malls exhibiting and illustrating their gigantic and glorious ingredients and instruments in the form of music, movies, video games, books, clothes and succulent nourishment allowing the marvelous and magnificent consumption of towering mountains of deliciousness such as pasta and pizza topped with excellent and brilliant supplements, hot dogs and burgers covered in barbecue sauce, ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise, strawberries, bananas, pineapples and kiwi, pancakes and waffles, chocolate layer cakes, cookies and brownies, sugary candy, donuts and so much more! Let imagination and infinity soar forevermore! Best wishes from the magical monsters!


End file.
